All Is Fair in Love and War
by Witchangel
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATED FINALLY! In a time of war love bonds the trio together, two of them in particular. Secrets and desires are revealed, lives are lost, battles rage, but who the victory goes to is unknown. Rated R for language and sexual content. HHr fic.
1. The Hole in the Wall and a Brand New

**Author's note:** I know, I know... I probably won't finish this one either but I have a strong passion to write this story... I'm thinking far with this one. :-) Check it out...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ok, you KNOW I did not create Harry Potter or any other of his little friends so sod off.  
  


**All Is Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter: The Hole in the Wall and a Brand New Hermione  
  
**

Harry lay awake in his bedroom on Privet Drive, staring at the ceiling. The deep guilt that had pooled in the pit of his heart and raged in his brain for the past 15 years had finally begun to drain. He had thought everything was his fault up until he found the truth. If there hadn't been a prophecy in the first place he wouldn't be living here. He would be living with his parents in Godric's Hollow, not a care in the world. No particular hate for that bitch, Voldemort. He would be a normal boy who's name would not be world known. If it wasn't for Voldemort's punk ass, he wouldn't have to worry about the one's he loved getting killed. It was Bellatrix Lestrange's damn fault the closest man to a father he had was snatched away from him when they had only met at his age of 13.  
  
Harry shut his eyes tight as the boiling hate, sadness, anger, and determined feelings spilled out of them as tears of fire that burned into his heart and soul. He stood up and faced the wall. Then something ticked in his brain as he saw his fist raise and shoot clean through the wall to the warm air outside. He hardly even noticed that his hand had not even started to bleed. Not a scratch was seen, not a sound was heard, no physical pain was hurt, but all emotion known to man and beast was felt.  
  
Harry pulled his fist back into the room as he sank back down onto his bed and sighed. He removed the round-framed glasses from his face and set them down on the night stand. Why did it have to be him? Why did his life have to be so fucking miserable? It could have been any other fucking person in the world, yet it was him. Trouble could have come to any other person, yet it came to him. Heartbreak could have targeted any other lousy bitch, yet it was him it targeted. He wanted a stinking normal life for once, but was he going to get it? Hell no.  
  
He was going to be Harry stinking Potter the rest of his life.  
  


-----------------------------------------------  


  
Harry woke up feeling slightly better than he had the night before. He rose from his bed only to see the hole he had made in the wall. He sighed and put his hand over the wall. When he removed his hand, there was no evidence that there had been a hole just seconds before.  
  
He strode through the bedroom door and down the hall towards the bathroom where he planned to take a refreshing shower to soothe his mind. Judging by the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, everyone else was awake. The doorknob flew into Harry's hands and he stepped over the threshold onto the cold porcelain floor. Harry stepped into the shower, closed the curtains and turned on the water. He just stood there for a moment, enjoying the warm liquid accompanied by the sunlight pouring over his well formed body. Harry was just about to turn the water off when he heard a loud rapping on the door and his uncle's voice.  
  
You have been in there long enough, boy! Hurry yourself out of that bath! yelled Mr. Dursley.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and turned off the water.  
  
Don't _rush_ me, his deep voice growled.  
  
You don't run this house, you know, boy!  
  
Harry stepped out of the shower to the sound of Mr. Dursley's heavy footsteps down the stairs. In a vain attempt to comb his wet hair, he just gave up. Seeing that there was no point in trying anymore, Harry walked out the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, throwing the comb in the rubbish bin as he went.  
  
Seeing Hedwig perched on the windowsill of his bedroom, sparked some interest in Harry. She had a letter in her mouth and it appeared to be from Hermione. Harry took the letter, fed Hedwig an Owl Treat, and began to unfold the letter.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
Hello there. I do hope you are taking care of yourself. I miss you so i decided to invite you over to my house tomorrow. I asked my parents and got permission from Dumbledore so you can stay for the rest of the summer. I won't take no for an answer so my parents and I will be over tomorrow at 2 o' clock in the afternoon. I cannot wait to see you because I have something important to tell you.  
Sincerely, Hermione  
_  
Hmm,' thought Harry. I wonder why she didn't say anything about Ron. She probably didn't invite him. But why? No use meddling over it.' Wanting to give his day a good start Harry put some jeans and a t-shirt on, took the letter and jumped the entire staircase and landed at the bottom in an action hero-like pose. Aunt Petunia peeked in to see what the thud was about.  
  
Are you _mad_? she shrieked. Causing such noise in the house!  
  
Harry stood up straight and said cooly, Your son causes more noise with his belching, and as if on cue, Dudley let out a large belch from the kitchen.  
  
We're out of bacon, mum! came his loud, obnoxious voice.  
  
I'm coming, dear, said Aunt Petunia and she went towards the large mass she called a son.  
  
Harry walked into the living room where he saw his uncle sitting in his chair watching the news. He looked up at the visitor upon entrance.  
  
What do _you_ want? he sneered nastily.  
  
To get out this house for the rest of the summer, replied Harry as he handed his uncle the note from Hermione.  
  
This girl, started Uncle Vernon, She's...one of your kind?  
  
If you mean Is she a witch?' then yes, Harry said.  
  
I don't want her family arriving like those other ones.  
  
Her parents do not have a drop of magic in them. Just her.  
  
  
  
Yeah. In fact, her parent's are dentists.  
  
Arriving by car?  
  
I suppose.  
  
You can go. Good to get away from us. Wasn't planning on keeping you the whole summer anyway.  
  
  
  
Harry took his letter back and went back upstairs to pack his trunk.  
  


-----------------------------------------------  
  


The next morning was much more pleasant than the last. There was no hole in the wall. No tangled bed sheets. The sun shone through Harry's window as he blinked his eyes and fumbled for his glasses.  
  
After showering and getting dressed, Harry was anxious but, alas, it was only noon. He still had a whole two hours to wait for Hermione. One link to the trio that he had sorely missed throughout the summer. He decided to get breakfast before Dudley had a chance to eat the entire family's meal. After he had made breakfast, ate it, washed the dishes, and even wiped the table, it was 1:30. Wonderful!' Harry thought, Only a half hour to go until Hermione gets here.'  
  
Harry had discovered years ago that he had feelings that were more than friendly for Hermione but never acted on them, afraid that being rejected would completely ruin their friendship. So he decided to hide them, and he did a pretty damn good job of it in his opinion, although when Hermione got close to him his stomach would flip and his cheeks would flare up (**A/N**: the ones on his face, mind you... I was trying to refrain from having any author's notes interrupting the reading process but I couldn't resist this time. :-) happy reading!).  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Harry sprang for the doorknob faster than you could have said ouch' but Dudley had gotten there first. How could've that lump gotten there before Harry, I do not know but he did. Dudley wrenched the door open and his eyes bugged but since he was blocking the doorway, Harry could not see who the guest was. His question was answered though when he heard Hermione's soft voice float through the little space that was left in the doorway.  
  
Um, hello. Is Harry there? she asked politely.  
  
Dudley sprang into lies automatically.  
  
No but I'm—  
  
His words were cut short when Harry somehow managed to wrench Dudley out of the way.  
  
—a big fat shit head, Harry finished. Hi, Hermi—  
  
Harry also cut his sentence short, for he could not remember what he was going to say. The sight was amazing. Hermione had definitely changed. She was taller, her body was more curved than the last time Harry had seen her, and she had dyed her hair...black. And there were purple streaks in it. Her face was absolutely stunning as she started to wear makeup. Her lip gloss was pink and shiny. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt, somewhat tight black jeans, and black boots. Harry was utterly speechless. Hermione embraced him in a tight hug, stepped back, and said,  
  
Hi, Harry. Do you like my new look?  
  


==============================  


  
**A/N**: Well! That's the end of the first chapter! How did you guys like it? Please review it! It would be greatly appreciated. Thanx!  
  
**Sneak Peak at events to come later in the story**: Hermione reveals a few things to Harry and Ron later reveals a HUGE secret that nobody was expecting from him especially. Care to take a guess cause I'm not telling! Bye bye! Review please!!


	2. Rest and Relaxation

**A/N**: My buddy, Andy, is back so I can continue writing my fic. Amazing...I actually might finish this story... I have plans for a sequel and a sequel to that one... I have very broad plans. OMG!!! I WENT TO THE HARRY POTTER PREMIERE AT RADIO CITY AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE WAVED AT ME AND MY FRIEND! WE COMPLETELY FREAKED! TOM FELTON WALKED DEAD IN FRONT OF US! AND RUPERT GRINT IS SOOO HOT!! Ok enough of that, so everyone seems to think Hermione's gone gothic...She's not, for the record. And her boots are not combat boots (even though I find that interesting). She just died her hair black with purple streaks. I'm thinking about doing that. She's still very Hermione so don't worry much about an attitude change. Oh ok, maybe just a little. You know libidos kick in at 16. Well, here's the story. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ok, you KNOW I did not create Harry Potter or any other of his little friends so sod off.

**centerAll Is Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 2: Rest and Relaxation/center**

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione's new look. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. He had only then realized that she had breasts and he struggled to say something because unfortunately something else was struggling to get out of his pants.  
  
Um...hi—wow. Wow, Hermione! he finally managed to get out.  
  
Hermione smiled and giggled. She reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
Where is your aunt and uncle? she asked.  
  
Not important, Harry said, Where are your parents?  
  
They're out there, she said, pointing down into the street at the shiny black car.   
  
As Harry looked, her parents waved at him. He waved shyly back at them. Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps could be heard coming up behind Harry. Harry moved out the way so his uncle could see Hermione.  
  
Is this...your friend? Uncle Vernon said with a particularly nasty look on his big red face.  
  
Why yes I am! You must be Harry's uncle, Hermione said brightly, ignoring his attitude and holding out her hand.  
  
He looked at her hand for a while, then hesitantly brought his own and shook it.  
  
Er-um, pleased to meet you, he forced out.  
  
Same here.  
  
Harry sensed the unusual tension between his uncle and Hermione so he chose this moment to interrupt.  
  
I've got to get my trunk from upstairs, he told Hermione, Care to come with?  
  
  
  
Hermione edged past Uncle Vernon and followed Harry up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top of the staircase Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
I never realized how scary your uncle is, Harry, she said.  
  
Yea well... Harry replied. He's not so scary to me anymore, just repulsive.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly and Harry asked,  
  
So what's with the new look, Hermione?  
  
Well, I was kinda trying to make a potion for hair color. It was supposed to be a deep brownish red kind of color but one of my muggle friends called on the phone. I was trying to make the potion while talking on the phone. I got distracted and the potion was giving off little poofs, pops, explosions, and what have you. Well, my friend, Ellie (that's her name) said...—  
  
Harry had lost track of what she was saying. He was staring at Hermione's face, nodding, and saying Mm hmm' and Right' at different intervals of her talking, but he sure as hell was not listening. He saw the way her lips moved. The light pink lip gloss she had on seemed to be mezmerizing him. He didn't know what happened next but somehow he had Hermione pinned to a wall, their lips locked, tongues carressing each other gently. When Harry realized what he was doing he expected Hermione to push him away, and get in her parents' car without him. But, to his surprise, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him, if possible, even closer. Harry's hands were still pressed on the wall on either side of Hermione. Even if she had wanted to move, she probably wouldn't have been able to.  
  
Oh God,' thought Harry, She's too close. I know she feels it. Oh God I know she feels that'  
  
Just then they both heard a car horn sound from outside. They broke apart in a gasp. They looked at each other like their memories had been wiped and they had no clue who they were. Harry stuttered and tried to speak.  
  
he gasped, I'm so s-sorry. I-I-I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me. I d-d-didn't mean— I mean, I meant it! I just—!  
  
Hermione's expression didn't change as she licked her lips and panted slightly. Her hands were still holding on to the back of Harry's neck as if she would fall if she let go. Harry babbled on but Hermione silenced him by planting her lips on his shortly. She let go of his neck and ducked out from under his arms.  
  
We, er-um...should get...you know— she said clearing her throat uncomfortably.  
  
Yeah, we should get going, Harry caught on and followed her out his bedroom door only to stop short, causing Hermione to collide into him.  
  
Funny' thought Harry, I don't even remember walking into my room.'  
  
I er...Forgot my trunk. Heh heh, He laughed nervously and brushed past her to hoist up his trunk and drag it down the stairs.  
  
They walked down the path to the street where Hermione's parents were waiting and got in the car silently. Harry's trunk was taking up half the space in the backseat so Harry and Hermione were much closer than they needed to be. Harry then wondered why he just didnt put it in the car trunk.  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Harry scolded himself quietly.  
  
His thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks when he felt Hermione's hand on his upper thigh. He stared hard at the passing houses and trees outside but he really didn't see them because Hermione's hand was stroking his leg slowly. Almost too slow. Torturing every nerve that was important to him at the moment. He wished she would just move a little closer. If Hermione didn't already know that he was aroused, the significant bulge in his pants should've given it away by now. He dared not look at Hermione because he had this paranoid feeling that her father was looking at _him_ through the rearview mirror.  
  
Oh my God, what is Hermione doing? We're not even going out! Are we? Why did I kiss her like that? Ohhhhhh boy.'  
  
Hermione's hand had moved closer to the right (A/N: Sorry I didn't mention before that Harry is sitting to the right of Hermione. Carry on!) and was resting right on top of his special place' (A/N: May I remind you that my parents might see this and I'm trying to keep this as clean as possible, even though I'm doing a horrible job.). Harry's breathing became shallow and he was having even more trouble watching the houses that passed by. When her hand began to move he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Anymore movement and he was going to—  
  
Come on, guys, Hermione's father's voice called from the front seat. We're here!  
  
Hermione's hand snapped back and, it seemed, so did her real self. She had that horrified look on her face again and it was brick red. She looked away from Harry and scurried out of the car once he had. Hermione's mother looked at them funny but turned away to walk up the pathway leading to the house. Harry dragged his trunk out of the car and up the pathway after Hermione. Once going through the front door he set the trunk on the floor behind it.  
  
Harry won't you have some lunch? inquired Mrs. Granger.  
  
Yes ma'am, Harry replied as Hermione fought to not look at him.  
  
Do you like grilled cheese sandwiches, Harry?  
  
Yes–yes I do, thank you Mrs. Granger.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood in the hall in deafening silence, not looking at each other but instead engrossing themselves in their shoelaces, the wall, or the staircase. They both started talking at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry held up his hand to get in what he had to say.  
  
Listen, Hermione. What happened back at the Dursleys' was–was–  
  
Hermione finished breathlessly.  
  
What? You mean to say you're not disgusted or anything? Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
Harry are your glasses too thick to see what's in front of you? I liked the kiss a lot and I don't want to think of it as a tragic mistake. I like you, Harry. I have for a long time and I now know that you like me too.  
  
Harry stood firm and blinked. There was no need to say anything as Hermione had mentioned it all. And without another sound he strode forward and captured Hermione's mouth with his. His mouth lingered for a good seven seconds when it left her lips to brush her jawline, her ear, and then her neck. Once Hermione felt his lips on the spot right between her jaw and her ear she let out a noise somewhere between a whimper, a moan, and a sigh.  
  
You like that, don't you? Harry growled into her neck.  
  
Oh yes! whispered Hermione as she draped her arms around his neck.  
  
Hermione felt her back touch the wall. How they had gotten up to it, she didn't know.  
  
This is wrong!' screamed a voice in Hermione's head. We shouldn't be doing this! Not here!'  
  
Hermione wrenched herself from Harry's embrace and made an attempt to straighten out her shiny black hair and her clothes. She stood breathless in front of Harry who was also breathing rather heavily.  
  
Hermione, what– Harry began.  
  
–Not here. Not now. Later. Tonight. Maybe.  
  
Hermione! We have to stop this! It's going to get us in trouble!  
  
Hermione stood silent looking into Harry's eyes before she pulled her own away from him and cleared her throat.  
  
Well, er, I guess I should give you a tour of my house then, Hermione said in nervous brightness.  
  
Sure, that would be, um, great, replied Harry.  
  
  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and led him up the staircase. They made a right at the top of the stairs and they were looking down a long hallway with doors on each side of the corridor. At the end of the corridor were two large wooden sliding doors. The first doors on the left and right were bathrooms. The next two doors on the left and the two doors on the right were all guest rooms.  
  
The second door on your right is where you will be staying, Harry, Hermione chirped. And the next door is my room and the one after is my parents'.  
  
Why the two bathrooms on one floor? Harry asked.  
  
Well when we have guests over we find it difficult to manage only one bathroom when one needs a shower.  
  
They shared a brief laugh as they continued down the hall. They came to the large sliding doors and Harry was itching to know what was behind them. Hermione came forward and pulled the doors open to reveal what had to be the largest home library Harry had ever seen. There were hundreds upon hundreds of books about dentistry, fantasy, romance, Hermione's magic collection, and even books about adolescence and growing up which were obviously Hermione's. Harry walked about in awe glancing from book to book when Hermione said,  
  
Harry, I want to show you something.  
  
She pulled him to the very very back of the library where they were greeted by a large framed portrait of Merlin. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
Woah! Where'd you get that from? he said.  
  
Parents said it was here when they bought the house. They weren't able to take it down. It seemed to be stuck fast to the wall and my they just decided to leave it there. Well...just last month I found out that I could pull it back.  
  
  
  
Harry was curious to know what was behind the portrait.  
  
Yeah. It's a doorway to a room, Harry. Watch.  
  
Hermione stepped forward and pulled the portrait back to reveal a magnificent room that was filled with flowers of every kind, books, parchment and quills.  
  
What is this place? Harry asked, breathless.  
  
It's identical to the Room of Requirement, Hermione responded. I believe it is only I who can open it. Or at least any witch or wizard. That is precisely why my parents could not get it to budge.  
  
I can't believe it. In your very own house! This can come very handy. It cancels out going to the grocery store, the library...  
  
Harry trailed off and Hermione laughed. Neither noticed that the book titles ranged from How to get One to Notice You to All Is Fair in Love and War. Obviously they needed to let each other know that they loved each other. Maybe it need not come at the exact moment but somewhere in the near future should the opportune moment arise.  
  
Yes, well. My parents do not know about it and I plan to keep it a secret. I have a feeling that I should not take advantage of it whenever I need something. Only when there is no other options shall I use it.  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
I can see your fingers crossed behind your back, Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed and said,  
  
Hey, no fair! I don't say anything when you do it!  
  
Well that's because I'm the famous Harry Potter!  
  
That absolutely does not stop me from beating the living crap out of you!  
  
Hermione stuck her hand out and, instantly, a large fluffy pillow appeared in her hand. She brought it down on Harry's head as his eyeglasses were knocked to the ground where a pillow had just appered.  
  
Harry cried as he flung a pillow at Hermione which knocked her down to the ground.  
  
She reached for the pillow but Harry was faster as he pinned her to the floor. His knees were on each side of her and his strong arms were holding her wrists to the floor.  
  
Harry said huskily, his voice sending chills through Hermione's body.  
  
Hermione felt herself get hot and bothered beneath him but she made no attempt to get away. Her breath caught in her throat as Harry's mouth dipped down onto her neck. Then, all of a sudden, an alarm clock appeared and sounded loudly. They both jerked away obviously alarmed.  
  
Oh, that must mean we have to get back to my parents now before they start getting suspicious! Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry let go of Hermione's wrists and pulled her to her feet with him.  
  
Let's go, he said breathlessly as they ran through the portrait doorway and down the library aisles.  
  
They slowed to a normal walked to catch their breath so Hermione's parents would not have to question much. As they walked Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
Another time then, Harry? she inquired.  
  
Oh of course! he replied. But we musn't rush, Hermione. Going too fast makes it harder to stop in the long run.  
  
Like drugs? Hermione said giggling.  
  
Harry said, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her deeply.  
  
Unfortunately, this was the wrong time to do so because Hermione's mother had just come up the stairs and turned the corner.  
  
Did I miss a step here? she asked, amused by the shade of red the both had aquired as they jumped apart from each other as if they had been burned.  
  
The couple stuttered and stumbled over words as they struggled to come up with a believeable excuse but failed miserably.  
  
Oh! Um–  
Well you see–  
The thing is–  
Harry and I–!  
  
Mrs. Granger held up a hand to stop the bullshitting (A/N: Softly speaking LOL).  
  
Since when have you two been dating? she asked.  
  
Today, actually, Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
But you know what you two dating means I will have to do?  
  
Harry and Hermione said together, a bit afraid of her answer.  
  
Give you the talk'  
  
**A/N**: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The talk! Evil little bugger in't it? Most parents give it. Other's let their kids read about it in growing up' books. I was one of those kids who read about it. It was called The Stork Didn't Bring Me and I came upon it in kindergarten. I was one of those bookwormy kids who read everything in my _two_****bookcases. I had two full of books and I just happened to stumble upon it and a book for preteens and teens. I remember my second grade teacher taking the book away from me but I stole it back from her closet when she wasn't looking. Ah, good times. Anyway! Review and stay tuned for Chapter 3 - The Talk and Midnight Madness. –


	3. The Talk and Midnight Madness

**A/N:** Andy's hangin around for a while so I'm writing chapter 3! Nothing much to say except read, review, and enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ok, you KNOW I did not create Harry Potter or any other of his little friends so sod off.

**All Is Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 3: The Talk and Midnight Madness**

Harry's eyes widened in shock and fear and Hermione groaned.  
  
Mum, no! Please not the talk! He knows about this already! We read about these sort of things in Health Studies! There was no such thing but Hermione continued, Mum, please no–!  
  
Hermione pleaded with her mum to spare Harry but the attempts to change her mother's mind went down the drain and so did Harry's attempts to duck in the guest room. Harry's plan of escape was ruined when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs.  
  
I'm not covering for you! Hermione snarled. I tried to save you but it didn't work! I've had this talk already and I'm not replacing you just to hear it again!  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Mr. Granger towered over Harry's seated figure with a protective-dad' look. If Harry drew back anymore into the squashy armchair, he'd be part of it.  
  
began Mr. Granger as he started to pace the room, index finger and thumb holding his chin in a thoughtful manner, My wife tells me that you and my daughter have become closer than best friends. Or are you going to tell me that my wife is a liar?  
  
I–uh-sir. Your wife is not a liar, I a–as–assure you, Mr. Granger, Harry sputtered. He might be the most powerful wizard of his age but Hermione's father was beginning to have frightening effects on him.  
  
So you and Hermione are seeing each other? Mr. Granger asked although knowing the answer, still pacing the living room.  
  
Y–yes, Mr. Granger.  
  
Have you two ever been intimate in any way? Hermione's father demanded.  
  
Harry's face blushed red. Does touching and kissing count as being intimate?' he thought to himself.  
  
N–n–no more than kissing, Mr. Granger, Harry replied, looking Mr. Granger straight in the eye.  
  
Hermione's father raised an eyebrow and continued pacing.  
  
You _do_ know that the risks of kissing range from a simple cold caught to a serious STD? (A/N: It's true. I did a bit of reading myself.)  
  
Harry had to do a double take for that one. No bloody way!'  
  
Harry blurted out.  
  
Wouldn't hurt to do a bit more reading Harry. I suggest you spend more time in the library.  
  
Harry did all that he could to keep from grinning as he recalled the incident in Hermione's secret room at the back of the library.  
  
I plan to, Harry said, meaning every bit of what he said.  
  
Good. Remember that I frown upon intimacy under the age of...well 17 now because the Ministry of Magic considers that to be the age that a witch or wizard is a registered adult. So if you're ever in the position to have sex with my daughter, think of me–  
  
Ugh, that'll keep me from enjoying myself.'  
  
Or at least wear a condom, he finished.  
  
Yes, sir, Harry said in a tiny voice.  
  
Very well. You may leave.  
  
Harry got up from the armchair and walked quickly to the door. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob Mr. Granger called out to him.  
  
Harry, wait a minute.  
  
Yes, Mr. Granger? Harry asked, fearing what was coming next.  
  
Take care of Hermione. She is my special and only little girl and I don't want her to get hurt.  
  
I will protect her with all my heart, sir. She's my angel, I love her, and I will do my best to keep all harm away from her, Harry said, his voice filled with emotion.  
  
Very good, Hermione's father said to Harry while patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione sat in the kitchen with her mother eating grilled cheese sandwiches.  
  
You don't think Dad was too hard on Harry? Hermione inquired.  
  
Why don't you ask him now, dear? Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Harry had just walked through the kitchen door after Mr. Granger. He strode over to where Hermione sat, bent down and took her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was a slow, sweet kiss. Hermione's parents looked at each other and smiled. Harry finally pulled away and grinned at Hermione.  
  
It was that bad? Hermione said, giggling.  
  
replied Harry. I've just been waiting to show my love for you without having to hide it.  
  
Harry, that's so sweet! Hermione said as she hugged him.  
  
Don't they make a cute couple? Mrs. Granger said idly.  
  
Yeah, I guess so, said Mr. Granger a bit roughly even though his small grin gave him away.  
  
...  
  
A while later after Hermione's parents had left the kitchen Harry and Hermione had taken to feeding each other their cheese sandwiches. Hermione had fed Harry his last piece of sandwich.  
  
Aww, you have no more! Hermione cooed, Do you want some of my sandwich, Harry?  
  
She promptly popped the last bit into her mouth. Harry watched this and grinned.  
  
Yes I do, he replied and bent his head down and captured her mouth with his.  
  
Hermione had long swallowed the piece but they both knew that it wasn't what Harry really wanted. Harry moved his lips against hers and Hermione met each movement in perfect harmony. He slightly opened his mouth a bit more and let his tongue graze Hermione's bottom lip. She responded by letting it gain entrance into her mouth. Their two tongues met, twisted, turned, battled, and caressed each other. The couple sat with one hand in the other's hair and the second hand in the other's lap, stroking each other's thigh. Little did they know, Hermione's father had been leaning back on the wall by the door the whole time watching them, waiting for them to stop. However, they continued on with their ministrations.  
  
Hermione gasped in between kisses,   
  
Harry set his glasses on the table as his mouth left hers and settled on the spot between her jaw and her ear. Hermione's body went limp as she let her boyfriend attack all the sensitive spots on it.  
  
Harry growled into her neck. Her touch was beginning to be unbearable.  
  
What you need is a cold shower, Mr. Granger interrupted.  
  
Both teens jumped a mile apart, startled.  
  
Hermione squeaked.  
Mr. Granger! Harry choked out.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Mr. Granger said sternly, Slow it down. You two are only sixteen and under my roof. In my eyes, that is not very smart. Oh, and Harry? Remember what I said.  
  
And with that, Mr. Granger turned swiftly and walked out. Harry shut his eyes tight and kneaded the sides of his head.  
  
I won't be needing that cold shower anymore, he groaned.  
  
What did my father tell you? Hermione inquired, her face still brick red from being caught.  
  
Whenever I'm in the position to become intimate with you, think of him, he replied.  
  
Ugh! That'll do it!  
  
That's exactly what I thought.  
  
But it worked, didn't it? Hermione asked, glancing briefly at the spot on Harry's pants where a significant bulge had just been.  
  
You've got that right.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes just gazing at each other. That is, until Hermione audibly yawned.  
  
Harry asked mildly.  
  
Hermione mumbled.  
  
Do you want to go to bed?  
  
Uh uh.  
  
Where then?  
  
  
  
The backyard? Harry was confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry put his glasses back on, took Hermione's hand, and walked to the back door of the house. He then opened it to reveal a large, lush green backyard which had loads of trees. A hammock was stretched between the two largest trees. Hermione pulled Harry towards it. Harry laid in it and brought Hermione down to lay on top of him (A/N: They are just resting now, don't get it twisted.). Hermione let her head rest on Harry's chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took. She listened to his heartbeat and let it lull her to sleep. Harry knew Hermione was sleeping when he felt her body get heavier. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Sweet dreams, dear Hermione, he whispered to her sleeping form as he drifted into sleep.  
  
---  
  
Harry awoke to a faceful of hair. His nose twitched and he brushed it away. He looked down to see darkness. He looked to his left and right so see nothing but darkness. He was confused only for a second as he looked up and saw stars. Literally. Stars and a bright half moon. He remembered falling asleep with Hermione in the hammock. Outside. Ah, I get it now. We're still in the backyard.' He noticed that Hermione was still sleeping. He shook her a bit until she stirred.  
  
she asked groggily, Is that you?  
  
Yeah. What time is it?  
  
Hermione shifted herself so her back was to Harry's chest. She held up her wrist and pressed the button on her watch to turn its light on.  
  
It's 12:05am, Harry. About midnight. I wonder why my mum and dad didn't wake us.  
  
They probably thought we looked so _cute_ together, Harry said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.  
  
That would be my mum.  
  
  
  
  
  
They lay in silence for nearly five minutes until Hermione said,  
  
The sight is beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Very beautiful, Harry breathed, not looking at the stars at all.  
  
Hermione looked up to see him staring at her. A smile crept up on her face as she met his lips in a short but sweet kiss.  
  
Do you know what, Hermione? Harry said.  
  
No, I do not know what.  
  
I think I'm in love with you.  
  
That deafening silence fell on them like a blanket once again.  
  
Even if it has been only a day that we've been together, he continued.  
  
  
  
–I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way but–  
  
–Harry, I–!  
  
–There is really no need to pity me. I just wanted to let you know–  
  
Harry, I LOVE YOU! Hermione yelled over him.  
  
It had seemed that even the crickets had stopped chirping to listen.  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you! Hermione repeated herself like a broken record.  
  
Y–y–you do? Harry stuttered.  
  
Yes! You think it has only been one day, Harry. But it has really been five years! We just didn't realize it until yesterday.  
  
A tear slipped out of Hermione's left eye. That has always been the weak eye,' she thought. Harry wiped away the tear with his thumb and kissed Hermione quietly on the lips. The knot he had been feeling in his stomach was growing tighter as it traveled downward to settle in his groin. Not again!' he thought. His hand slipped in front of Hermione and reached the top of her jeans. He tugged at the button and zipper in vain. Frustrated, he ripped them clean off the jeans. Hermione gasped into his mouth at his roughness. His fingers dipped into her panties and caressed her soft folds (A/N: Heehee giggles Soft folds...I'm proofreading and it just sounds funny after reading it five times.) which were becoming wetter by each passing second. Hermione purred with anticipation and pleasure as he stroked the tiny little button between her legs painfully slowly. She began to rock her hips when his fingers dove into her entrance then pulling out and diving back in. Hermione wanted to scream out but being that they were in the backyard and could awake the neighbors, if not her parents, it wasn't such a good idea. Harry's rhythm became faster and Hermione's breaths became shorter as she made little moans and sounds.  
  
Say my name, Harry growled as he plunged his fingers deeper.  
  
Hermione yelped in surprise.  
  
He gave his fingers another hard thrust.  
  
Hermione squealed a bit louder. She was close. Even Harry could feel it.  
  
His voice was low, demanding, and sexy. He hooked his fingers inside of Hermione, pushing her over the edge.  
  
Hermione screamed her release.  
  
She didn't care anymore if her parents heard. She had never felt so good in her life as she rode out the last waves of pleasure. Her body slumped back against Harry's. His fingers were still in her for a while until he slowly pulled them out. Hermione whimpered his name in protest. Harry held up his fingers. Although he couldn't see, he could feel that his fingers were drenched in some sticky fluid. He wiped each finger slowly on Hermione's neck, then dipped his head down and licked all of it off. Hermione was breathing deeply again as she grinded her body into Harry's.  
  
Don't do that, Hermione, Harry said in a strangled voice as he firmly grasped her hips and pushed her harder into him. That's another time. This was all for you.  
  
said Hermione, Then why are we still moving?  
  
Because we can't stop, Harry said breathlessly, I can't stop.  
  
Harry moved Hermione back and forth, grinding her into him. He grunted and moaned.  
  
Say _my_ name, Hermione said, using the same force as Harry did.  
  
he managed to groan.  
  
Hermione smiled in satisfaction.  
  
I'm about to make a mess of my underwear.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's grip tightened so much that Hermione gasped at how strong he was. His eyes shut tight and he bit his bottom lip as he hit his peak. After a few seconds, Harry regained the power of speech.  
  
Yeah, I made a huge mess, he said then laughed.  
  
Hermione said, There goes our sexual frustration. I certainly needed that and I think you did too. I've been so uptight lately. By the way where did you learn how to do that with your fingers?  
  
It must be a Potter trait, Harry said cheekily, panting slightly.  
  
Don't get too happy now.  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then looked at her torn jeans.  
  
I can't believe you completely ripped my jeans, she said.  
  
There's some kind of hidden strength that only comes out when im frustrated or under pressure, Harry remarked.  
  
Hermione said, interested.  
  
Yeah. I discovered something else during the summer too. Watch.  
  
Harry placed his hand on Hermione's ripped zipper. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Hermione felt a warmth spreading from Harry's hand and she squirmed. When Harry removed his hand, to Hermione's dismay, the jeans looked as if they were never torn. Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry! That was wandless magic! That's very rare, especially for a sixteen year old wizard! How did you find out about it?  
  
Hermione was awestruck and amazed at Harry's new found power.  
  
It was an accident. I would get really depressed a night and I would get up and just punch a hole in the wall. One night I just happened to lean on the wall and rest my hand over the hole. When I pulled my hand away, the wall looked as if there had been no hole at all. I continued to create holes and reparing them every night and morning.  
  
Hermione whispered.  
  
I've been depressed until you came, Hermione. You're my angel sent from heaven to save me. But I'm afraid that no matter how hard I try to pretect her, my angel would get sent back to heaven and leave me here alone.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears.  
  
Harry, what do you mean?  
  
Hermione, Voldemort is out to kill me and anyone that stands in his way. This means the people I love are in danger of being wiped out by him and his Death Eaters. I don't to lose you, Hermione.  
  
Harry's voice choked up and tears began to fall from his emerald eyes. Hermione brought his hands around to rest on her stomache and she laced her fingers with his.  
  
You won't lose me, Harry. I will be right here with you. Forever.  
  
The last word in her sentence was a whisper.  
  
I love you, Harry Potter.  
  
I love you, Hermione Potter–  
  
A shocked silence followed Harry's words. He moved his mouth trying to make sound come out but none did.  
  
Th–that was a mistake. I didn't mean to say that, he stuttered apologetically.  
  
I think you did, Hermione said, smiling. It does have a bit of a ring to it.  
  
They shared a loving smile as Hermione leaned back onto Harry, her fingers still entertwined with his, as they drifted into a much needed sleep.  
  
==============================  
  
**A/N:** Aww...that was a sweet ending. The chapter itself was kind of racy but that's why its rated R, folks! Anyway, Ron hasn't been in the picture for a while so he's coming up next chapter in Chapter 4 - Surprise! x2  
  
WiTcHaNgEl


	4. Surprise x2

**A/N:** Guess who's back. Back again. Witchangel's back. Tell some men (Nelli, you should really copy write that cause I'm gonna use it all over :-D) Well, another chapter is coming straight for ya! Ron comes into the story today and secrets may or may not be revealed about him and/or Hermione. There are no secrets that I can think of for Harry so until I think of some, hang tight and just read my damn fic.  
  
**6/6/04-** OMG, I JUST SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN! AND I SAW IT IN IMAX THEATERS! THE SCREEN IS _HUMONGOUS!!_ THE MOVIE ROCKED! My favorite part is when Ron roared like a lion. I thought that was cool. And the quidditch scene was really short but it was awesome. Anyway, back to the fic.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ok, you KNOW I did not create Harry Potter or any other of his little friends so sod off.

**All Is Fair in Love and War  
  
Chapter 4: Surprise! x2**

Birds chirped all around the peaceful sleeping forms. An orange cat with a squashed face sauntered over to the hammock where the couple lay and hopped on, causing it to rock a bit. None awoke, to the feline's dismay, so he gently pawed at the laced fingers. The boy stirred slightly as his eyes opened halfway. He groaned slightly and fell back asleep, his grip on the girl tightening slightly. The girl's body shifted and the smooshed-faced kitty clawed her stomach a bit. Her eyes opened to see a furry ball of orange on her tummy. She shrieked in surprise, waking the boy, as the hammock flipped over and sent the three tumbling to the grass...  
  
Harry groaned in pain as his whole body throbbed. He struggled to breathe as Hermione tried to pull herself up off of him.  
  
said Hermione. That blasted cat! Frightening the shit out of me!  
  
You think you've got it bad? Harry moaned, his voice very much off key. You've hurt regions of my body that I find rather useful in life!  
  
He shoved her off of him and pulled himself into a sitting position against the tree, his eyes shut tight in pain. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she gasped.  
  
Oh, Harry I'm sorry! she said. I didn't mean–!  
  
Harry held up his hand to silence her.  
  
It's okay, Hermione! Really. Just give me a second. Ugh.  
  
Harry groaned as he pulled himself slowly to his feet and helped Hermione off the ground. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and was about to pull her close when all of a sudden, the orange fur ball, named Crookshanks jumped between them. The two sprang back to keep the cat from latching itself on to a particle of their clothing. Hermione swore in frustration and bent down to picked the smooshed-faced cat up by its middle and started off towards the door to the house. Harry followed close behind her, though walking a bit odd due to the hammock incident. Once inside and letting Crookshanks run into the den, Hermione heaved a sigh,  
  
I love my cat and all but, Hermione said, rolling her eyes, Crookshanks can be a nuisance at times!  
  
Tell me about it! Harry said exasperatedly while wincing a bit every time he took a step.  
  
Hermione noticed his funny step and fought back a giggle.  
  
she said, You should really take a hot bath or shower because you're going to be hurting all day without one.  
  
I guess I should take a shower anyway, Harry commented. Seeing that I'm wearing yesterday's clothes and I haven't had one yet today. Thanks, Minny.  
  
Hermione's face went scarlet as she glared at Harry.  
  
Don't call me that! she said indignantly.  
  
Sorry, Minny, Harry said cheekily as he walked to the stairs.  
  
Oh, Harry, Hermione said to airily herself. How do you manage to get on every nerve in my body and still have my heart?  
  
---  
  
Upstairs in the Granger's shower, Harry enjoyed the hot water engulfing his body as the pain in his groin slowly ebbed away. He used a wash towel to clean his face. His hand worked its way down past his neck, his chest, his stomach, and suddenly jolted forward as his fingers touched the tip of his manhood. (A/N: Oo) He drew in a sharp breath and continued to wash around it but it stood out like Hagrid on a crowded Muggle sidewalk. Frustrated, he jammed on the cold water and twisted the handle to turn the hot water off. The freezing water satisfied him a bit but he was sure he could've had a better time with his other option. _What you need is a cold shower._ Hermione's father's words rang in his head and he laughed. He turned the knob on the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and running it through his wet hair.  
  
Father knows best, Harry said and laughed some more.  
  
Exactly what is so funny? came Hermione's voice.  
  
Harry's head whipped around to see Hermione standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest and her eyes started on Harry's face but ended at his feet. Harry quickly removed the towel from his head and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Hermione! How long have you been standing there? he said, shocked.  
  
Long enough, she replied with a grin. And I'm not just talking about the amount of time which I've been watching you, either.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he grabbed his glasses off of the sink and put them on his face. His face flushed bright red as he picked his clothes off of the floor.  
  
Remind me to lock the door when I'm taking a shower.  
  
I'll remind myself to forget to tell you.  
  
Harry said sarcastically.  
  
He walked to Hermione and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Good morning! he said brightly to her.  
  
I'll say. Happy Birthday, Harry! she called out after him.  
  
Harry stopped dead in the hallway and scratched his head in confusion. Birthday? OH! Birthday! How could he have forgotten his own birthday? What had he been thinking about? Hermione. That would explain the temporary memory loss. He turned around slowly to see Hermione beaming at him.  
  
he said. It's my birthday!  
  
She shook her head and went down the stairs, but not before Harry heard her say, Harry grinned from ear to ear, practically skipping to his room. He still couldn't believe he had completely forgotten his very own birthday. Putting on some clean clothes from his trunk, he noticed Hedwig sitting on the window sill with a wax-sealed note tied to her leg. It had the Hogwarts seal on it and had Dumbledore's curly handwriting on it.  
  
_To Harry,  
  
Tomorrow is the beginning of your sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to inform you that after the Sorting and the feast that you would not be joining your fellow students to the Gryffindor Tower but will report to my office instead. There is something very important that we need to discuss. Happy Birthday and good luck during sixth year.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
_Hmm' Harry thought. I wonder what is so important that we need to talk about it the first day of school.'  
  
Harry put on his trainers, laced them up, fed Hedwig, and left the room to go downstairs. Waiting in the kitchen were Hermione's parents and Hermione herself, sitting at the table. Hermione sat, absentmindedly stirring her cup of tea (A/N: It's fricken July 31st...what are she doing drinking hot tea?), reading the _Daily Prophet_. From where he was standing, Harry could see the headline on the front page. _THE BOY WHO LIVED ESCAPES HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ONCE AGAIN'_ Harry groaned inwardly. He had been trying not to think about that fateful night. It was the night when the life of the closest person to a father had been taken from him by his very own cousin. It was the night when Harry's fate had been decided. Kill or be killed. It was saddening that he hadn't even told Hermione or Ron. Ron. Harry wondered why he hadn't heard from him all summer. Strange.  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry! Mrs. Granger told Harry, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Thank you, Mrs. Granger, Harry replied graciously.  
  
Hermione suddenly looked up from the newspaper and said,  
  
What she said.  
  
Harry laughed and sat next to Hermione.  
  
And I thought you were supposed to be the intellectual, he said.  
  
Compared to the ridiculous sentences you produce, I still am.  
  
Harry had no comeback so Hermione smiled as her eyes traveled back to the newspaper. Hermione's father spoke for the first time that morning.  
  
What would you like to do today, Harry? he said.  
  
Um...I really didn't have anything planned, Harry said truthfully.  
  
Don't have anything planned? Mr. Granger said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.  
  
I don't usually make a big deal out of my birthday.  
  
I see. Well, the Weasleys sent a..uh...note inviting us all over to the Burrow tonight at 7 o' clock.  
  
Harry said brightly. Maybe he could catch up with Ron and finally talk with him.  
  
That's wonderful! said Hermione in an equally bright tone. I absolutely love the Weasleys!  
  
More than me?  
  
I'm sorry Harry but since it's nine against one I'm going to have to say yes.  
  
Harry drew his hand up to his heart and pretended to be wounded.  
  
I'm hurt! he said dramatically.  
  
Then my job is done here!  
  
Hermione folded up the newspaper and nearly skipped out of the room. Harry stood for a few seconds while Hermione's parents were deep in conversation and then ran after her. Upstairs, Hermione's bedroom door was closed. Harry pressed his ear to the door, unsure of what he was listening for. Then, without warning, it opened and Harry went tumbling into her room. Hermione stood above him giggling.  
  
Eavesdropping gets you nowhere, Mr. Potter.  
  
It got me this far, didn't it? Harry said, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
As he stood up he nearly fell back down at the sight of what Hermione was wearing. She was clad in an orange bikini that was covered in thick white bubble letters that spelled out phrases like, Hot, Hot, Hot or Palm Trees even Board Rider (A/N: That's the bathing suit I have!). The only extra garment she had on was a white towel which was tied around her waist. It took Harry a good minute to regain the power of speech.  
  
Where are you going? he finally managed to sputter out.  
  
To the public pool, a few blocks from here, Hermione said. Would you like to come with?  
  
Do you even have to ask?  
  
Within minutes Harry was in black swimming trunks that reached the middle of his knee and his black trainers. He swung a towel over his shoulder and they headed towards the front door. They were halfway through it when,  
  
Where do you think you're going dressed like that?  
  
Mr. Granger had spotted them in the midst of their escape. Hermione sighed.  
  
We're going for a dip in the pool, Daddy, she said.  
  
Where's your shirt?  
  
I'm not bringing it because I'd just take it off later and I won't be wearing it home because it'd get wet.  
  
Mr. Granger surveyed them in silence through his narrowed eyes before saying,  
  
Alright then. Be back by one o' clock.  
  
We will, Daddy.  
  
Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father's cheek and she and Harry finally made it out the door and down the street. They walked as fast as they could down the block because they knew that Mr. Granger was probably watching them through the front window. As they turned a corner, they slowed down a bit. (A/N: listens to PoA soundtrack and continues typing) As they neared the pool Harry could hear joyful screaming, laughing, and a series of splashes. Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled at him. Just then a tall boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes walked up to them.  
  
Hey, Hermione, the boy said in a smooth voice.  
  
Harry could sense that Hermione was uncomfortable just with the arrival of this guy. She kept shifting from one foot to another.  
  
she replied emotionlessly. (A/N: is that a word?...lets go with coldly')  
  
Where have you been? I missed you over the school year. What's the name of that boarding school you go to?  
  
Don't _worry_ about it, Hermione said through gritted teeth. I wouldn't want your sorry ass _stalking_ me.  
  
Aww, you know I would never do that. Harry noted that Andrew quickly changed the subject. Why don't you come hang out at my place sometime?  
  
I'm busy today, Andrew. And tomorrow and the next day. As long as you're still breathing I will be too busy to deal with the likes of you, she spat.  
  
This Andrew guy didn't seem shaken at all. In fact, he smiled a greasy smile. Harry instantly put his arm around Hermione's waist. He didn't like this guy. He could tell Hermione didn't either.  
  
Aww, Hermione. Just come by. We can have a bit of..._fun_.  
  
Andrew had put an emphasis on the word fun and Hermione visibly shuddered. Harry decided he wasn't going to stay quiet anymore.  
  
Listen...Andrew, that's your name, right? Harry said angrily. Obviously Hermione doesn't want anything to do with you so why don't you go pick on someone your own damn size?  
  
Andrew looked at Harry curiously as if he had just noticed he was standing there. He stepped so close to Harry he was now standing in what Harry liked to call his personal space.' They were the same height so they looked each other dead in the eye.  
  
Like you? Andrew said. Who do you think you are anyway?  
  
It doesn't matter who I think I am. It matters who I think you are. And I think you're a sick creep who needs to get a life and stop picking on innocent girls!  
  
Andrew smirked.  
  
Innocent? Hermione? Not likely. Last time I checked she was _far_ from innocent.  
  
Hermione shuddered again and Harry tightened his grip on her.  
  
In fact, Andrew continued. She's just a little whore.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Andrew flew back a few feet, hit the tree behind him, and slumped to the ground, his nose bleeding heavily. Harry, furious, stormed up to Andrew and pulled him up by the front of his shirt so he could look him dead in the eye. As soon as Andrew looked into Harry's face his eyes widened with shock.  
  
Harry said in a deadly voice hat Hermione'd never heard before. You should be because next time you insult Hermione or harass her in any form I will make sure you won't even be able to use your face properly to look scared. Harry let go of Andrew and he fell to the ground, scrambling to get up. Now get out of our way you filthy rat, Harry spat.  
  
Andrew stood up slowly and turned to Hermione.  
  
He started to say but thought better of it as Harry gave him a glare that clearly said Don't even talk to her.'  
  
Andrew backed away slowly, walked down to the corner, and then broke off at a run, out of sight. Harry gave an exasperated sigh as he turned to Hermione. She was looking down at her feet and scraping the soles of her shoes on the pavement. Harry put his finger under her chin to get her to look into his eyes. As soon as Hermione got a glance she gasped. It was Harry's turn to look away slightly.  
  
Hermione gasped. Your eyes! They're, they're–!  
  
Harry finished.  
  
And indeed they were. The emerald green in his eyes had been replaced with the color of blood with flecks of gold in them.  
  
But how?  
  
It's been happening all summer when I'm particularly angry at something or in some cases someone. Which was usually myself. Care to tell me who that Andrew fucker was?  
  
Hermione scolded him for language.  
  
I don't play around with people who mess with the people I love. Did you follow that? Because I lost myself at with.  
  
Hermione smiled dryly.  
  
That was Andrew Suskan. Biggest creep in the universe.  
  
What did he do to you?  
  
Hermione sighed and looked away from Harry.  
  
It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Yes it does, Hermione. He did something and I want to know what.  
  
Harry, forget it. Let's just get to the pool.  
  
She was hiding something. Harry could tell. What she was hiding was still a mystery.  
  
(A/N: I was going to do the pool scene but I've realized that the chapter would be too long and I'm trying to get to the Burrow fast. And it's like 5 o' clock in the morning, I should really go to bed. BTW nothing important happens at the pool. Well...they swam and splashed each other. End of pool scene. LOL.)  
  
After returning to the Grangers' household after their swim, Harry and Hermione went to their bedrooms and changed into some dry clothes to get ready to go to the Burrow. Harry's eyes had changed back to their original green color but there were still specks of red and gold here and there.  
  
Harry! Hermione! Mrs. Granger called up the stairs. It's time to go!  
  
Harry who had been in Hermione's bedroom, watching the TV with her mind you, grabbed her hand and bolted out the room and down the stairs. Once in the foyer Harry began to grin like an idiot.  
  
Harry, care to let me in on the joke? she giggled.  
  
I just can't wait to see the Weasleys. They are the first real family I came to know in my life. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Ginny, and...Ron.  
  
Hermione noticed his hesitation at Ron's name.  
  
I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for not writing to us. Maybe Errol finally gave in and died. Or he was just a bit busy.  
  
I suppose, Harry said scratching his chin.  
  
Just then Hermione's parents walked in.  
  
Okay, kids, Mrs. Granger said cheerfully. It's time to go! Happy Birthday, Harry, she added, giving Harry a tight hug.  
  
Harry grinned and blushed at the motherly gesture.  
  
Thank you Mrs. Granger.  
  
They all left the house, got into the car, and pulled out of the driveway. About halfway to the Burrow, Harry's dull attention sprang into action as he felt Hermione's fingers walk from his his knee, upwards. He stared wide-eyed at Hermione, who leaned over and whispered into his ear.  
  
she said.  
  
Harry looked puzzled.  
  
  
  
But Hermione said nothing more. She gave him a mischevious smile. Harry opened his mouth to say something when the car pulled into the Weasley's driveway. (A/N: Dirt road. Reminds me of down South. Holla back to Georgia Alabama) Once everyone had gotten out of the car, the front door to the house burst open and the Weasley twins came bounding out. They were obviously running from someone, or something for that matter. Fred and George came skidding to a halt in front of Harry.  
  
Mum's caught us eavesdropping with these again, Fred panted, holding up a long flesh colored string. The Extendable Ears.  
  
She swears she is going to shove our brooms up our arses, pardon the language, George added to the Grangers. And I don't think she was kidding!  
  
By the way, mate, Fred said to Harry. Happy Birthday.  
  
And with that he dropped the Extendable Ears into Harry's hands and the both of them Dissapparated with a CRACK! Hermione's parents seemed a bit stunned.  
  
Wh-Where'd they go? Hermione's father asked uncertainly.  
  
They Dissapparated, Dad, Hermione piped up. To where, I don't know.  
  
No doubt they'll turn up later though, Harry said.  
  
Harry pocketed the Extendable Ears and headed towards the door. As soon as he opened it a Weasley-load of voices shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! at him. Harry grinned widely and took a hop, skip, and a jump into Mrs. Weasley's arms.  
  
Happy Birthday, dear, Mrs. Weasley cooed as Mr. Weasley patted his back. ginny was next, as she gave him a hug. Bill and Charlie were, of course, absent. Percy was also, but for a completely different reason, not present. Harry looked around and saw Ron standing in the back of the living room looking nervous. Hermione came up behind Harry and saw him too. Ron looked up and made eye contact with the pair. Then, as soon as Harry took a step forward, Ron ducked behind Fred and George, who had just Apparated in front of him, and bolted up the stairs. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and made to follow Ron. As they approached Ron's bedroom door, they heard the noisy scratching of a quill on parchment. Harry slowly pushed open the door to see Ron laying on his bed writing a lengthy letter to someone. He, obviously, had not seen on heard the two enter because he didn't look up. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, craning their necks and trying to see what he was writing, when Hermione pushed the door further and it creaked loudly. Ron jerked his head up at the sound and pushed the parchment and quill off the side of his bed, that faced the wall, in one swift movement. He hopped off his bed and put on a false grin.  
  
Erm, hey guys! he said nervously.  
  
Hermione stepped forward and enveloped Ron in a big hug.  
  
Ron! Why haven't you owled us all summer? she said.  
  
I've–er–been busy.  
  
That was the truth. As long as they didn't ask what he was busy doing, he wasn't lying.  
  
Busy doing what? Harry asked not waiting for his answer. Where have you been hiding? In the closets?–  
  
Harry hadn't noticed Ron tense at that phrase but Hermione had.  
  
Under the bed? Harry continued, Or with the ghoul in the attic?  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly and chose not to answer the questions.  
  
Sorry I haven't been writing. I was meaning to, really. Never quite got around to it.  
  
We were beginning to get worried, Harry said smiling genuinly and hugging Ron.  
  
Hermione, again, noticed Ron's eyes shift. He, then, shifted his eyes to her. Harry let go and started talking about Quidditch. But Hermione wasn't listening. Like she ever did in the first place. But now her brain was processing Ron's strange behaviour. What could be his problem?' she thought. Unless he...no...but...I want to hear it from him.'  
  
  
  
She jumped at the call of her name.  
  
  
  
I think I just found out what is wrong with our Ronniekins, Harry said grinning.  
  
Hermione wanted to know if her assumptions were correct.  
  
He's went and got himself a girlfriend!  
  
Hermione said again, incredulously.  
  
Of course!' she thought. How could I have been so stupid? I knew he couldn't possibly have–'  
  
What's her name, Ron? she asked innocently.  
  
I'm not telling you! Ron said, blushing a deep scarlet.  
  
Does she go to Hogwarts?  
  
Ron mumbled, his voice barely audible.  
  
Our year?  
  
Yes, Hermione!!! Ron was getting impatient and uncomfortable. In fact, tiny wisps of steam were beginning to creep out of his ear.  
  
Harry snickered. Ickle Ronniekins is cranky? Does he need his nap?  
  
Fred and George have a bad influence on you, my friend, Ron said.  
  
After a bit more teasing, they headed down for cake and ice cream. The cake was yellow with chocolate icing and green iced-letters that spelled out HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' and an iced snitch zoomed across the cake. (A/N: btw, if the story seems a bit rushed at the moment, it's because I'm going away to camp soon after school ends, which in June 25th, and I have to get this done before that. The present date is Wed. June 16th and I am currently typing at 12:20:21 [and counting] AM. I have school tomorrow which I will be late for tomorrow anyway because I have to pick up my prom dress. It's so beautiful! OK, back to the fic. Sorry for the interruption.)  
  
Ron seemed to loosen up a bit after the trio's brief interlude but Hermione could tell he was still hiding something. Someone, more like it. (12:33AM...you see how long it takes me to type a few sentences?)  
  
Everyone sat in the living room chattering animatedly with explosions, pops, and bangs coming from the twins who seemed to be showing off their new products. Harry was talking low to Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy Dumbledore had shown him.  
  
Basically what the Prophecy said was I either must– Harry was cut off by Mrs. Weasley placing a large cardboard box in front of him.  
  
The box had holes in various places and it began to wobble a bit and Harry heard a scratching noise similar to the sound of claws scratching paper. Harry eyed it uncertainly when Mrs. Weasley nudged him in his arm.  
  
Go on, she said. Open it!  
  
Harry lifted the lid, cautiously, when out popped a shiny black furry thing. It was a puppy! It jumped onto Harry's chest and started licking his face. Arf arf! it yapped.  
  
Hermione squealed, It's a puppy!! She's sooo adorable!  
  
Harry grinned widely.  
  
Thank you Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley!  
  
He had taken an instant liking to the dog, for it reminded him a little of Sirius.  
  
Oh, Harry! Ginny cooed. What are you going to name her?  
  
Harry said instantly.  
  
He hadn't even thought about it, the name just rolled off his tongue.  
  
he repeated. Daffy for short.  
  
The dog hopped around the trio yapping and licking their faces. (12:47AM) Ron reached out to pet Daffodil's head. She pulled her ears back and closed her eyes, enjoying the massage. She, then, rolled over on her back so Ron could rub her belly. (A/N: I love when dogs do that, it's so cute!) Ron laughed heartily.  
  
She is kind of cute, he admitted.  
  
---  
  
Later, when most of the Weasley's were tired and were just hanging around listening to the Wireless (not including Mr. Weasley who was busy facinating himself with the Grangers), Hermione and Harry cornered Ron on the roof.  
  
Okay, Ron, Hermione started. What is really going on? You're hiding something and I want to know what it is–!  
  
–Hermione you wouldn't– Ron began.  
  
  
  
Okay! Okay! Untwist your knickers already!  
  
Harry remained remotely silent because he hadn't really suspected that Ron had been hiding anything. He'd been taking in everything like he would drink Butterbeer. Ron ran his hands through his long, ginger hair (A/N: OMG, Rupert Grint has b-e-a-utiful hair! btw 1:01:14AM) nervously and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
See here, he said. Everyone has a door, right? The guys' and girls' doors usually swing towards a specific way. Well um.  
  
Ron stopped and ran his hands through his hair again.  
  
My door swings the opposite way.  
  
(1:07AM)  
  
There was a stunned silence that seemed to last for hours. Hermione was first to open her mouth.  
  
Holy shit!  
  
Both Harry and Ron turned to stare at her. She rarely ever used foul language. Only when something major happens. And this was obviously something major.  
  
Harry said slowly. What you're saying is, you're–  
  
GAY, HARRY! I'M GAY!  
  
**A/N**: How's that for surprise, eh? Bet you didn't see that coming. Okay, some did but that's besides the point. I'm sorry for all those female Ron lovers. I don't know why but Ron needed a role in this story and that's what the spinner landed on. All the male Ron lovers out there. I guess today's just your lucky day, lol. Well...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Look out for Chapter 5: Love, Lust, and Chocolate Pudding ;-) It probably won't be completed and posted for another few months though because of summer camp (sings At Camp Caprice-price-price we don't say mooses we say meese and we are proud proud proud so we sing our song out loud. lol. I got that from As Told By Ginger' luv that show) but hang tight anyway just in case. There is a computer lab at my camp so you never know what I might use it for. (hint hint: TYPING AND NEOPETS lol) This is Witchangel, signing off now. (1:19:25AM) REVIEW GOT DAMMIT!


	5. Love, Lust, andChocolate Pudding?

**A/N:** OMG Prom was wonderful! And I think I'm developing a crush on this boy I danced with most of the night. I didn't even mean to. It only started when somebody asked me if i did. Well, prom was a blast but by the end of the night the bottoms of my dress was torn and ripped. Ah well, I got it for free. Anyway, those who decided to stick around after finding out Ron was gay, enjoy chapter 5. I might make this post before Sunday (when I leave for camp). The current date is um...Sunday June 20th 12:13AM. I have a bad habit of writing in the middle of the night. Anywayz:

**Disclaimer: **Do you really have to ask? Plot mine, background and characters J.K.Rowling's. Andrew is mine, unfortunately.

**All Is Fair in Love and War**

Chapter 5: Love, Lust, and...Chocolate Pudding??

An eerie silence followed Ron's exasperated outburst. Even the ceased chattering downstairs indicated the the whole lot had been informed of Ron's sexual preference. He noticed the silence.

I-I suppose they've all hear me, Ron said a bit glumly.

Are you serious? Harry said incredulously, ignoring Ron's last comment. You are really...gay? Ron replied, shuffling his feet.

Hermione said. That's wonderful but...why didn't you tell us?I was scared, Hermione. Scared of losing my friends, mainly the guys. I was afraid that Harry wouldn't want to be around me let alone talk to me once he found out his best friend was a faggot, Ron ended darkly looking down.

Hermione gasped.

Ron! You are absolutely _not_ a faggot! You chose a different option from the rest and that's what makes you you! she said.

And you know I could never just _stop_ talking to you because you fancy blokes Harry added. We've been through too much to just end the best friendship in the world!

Ron gave them a wry smile.

Thanks guys.Any bloody time, Harry said. But please do go to Hermione for guy problems.

Ron grinned wider in gratitude for his friend's acceptance. They made their way off the roof and down into the living room where everyone's head instantly turned to face Ron with wide eyes. Ron's face blushed a deep crimson as he again started shuffling his feet. Mrs. Weasley was the first of the lot to make any movement. She got up slowly and enveloped Ron in a bone-crushing hug.

Oh, Ronald! Why haven't you told us? Or me for that matter? she said.

Ron's face turned even redder but Harry wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from lack of oxygen.

I'd tell you if I could breathe, Mum! Ron said in a strangled cry.

Sorry, dear, she said as she released him from her vice grip.

Well for starters I told Ginny the beginning of last year.

Every head now turned towards Ginny.

She said defensively. I promised to keep it a secret! I've nearly never broken a promise to Ron! said Fred, amused. I wonder what–That could be about, George finished.

Never you mind, Ginny snapped back.

Oooooh, feisty, hissed George. Hey, Ron! Who've you been writing letters to all summer?

Ron's face, if possible, got redder.

A friend!That's enough! Mr. Weasley said hoarsely, coming out of his silence. It's 11:00. It's time for everyone to go to bed. Harry, I understand you are to spend tonight at Hermione's?Yes, Mr. Weasley.

Ron turned towards Harry with an inquisitive look about his face. Harry shrugged apologetically and followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger out the door, Hermione bringing up the rear.

Bye, Ron, Harry and Hermione called over their shoulder. See you tomorrow.

Once in the car, Harry noticed it was 10:00PM and he was growing tired. Hermione was already beginning to doze off on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear.

Long day, he said as more of a statement than a question.

Hermione nodded sleepily in agreement. Then she leaned up and whispered back,

Maybe I can make your night more relaxing...midnight.

But Hermione seemed to have already fallen asleep. Whether she was pretending or not. The fact was, she wasn't talking or letting Harry on the least bit of what was to happen at midnight.

One more clue, said Harry.

Hermione grinned and sighed contentedly against Harry's arm.

she whispered finally.

Realization finally started to dawn on Harry. She wanted to meet him in that special room at midnight. But there's no way she wants to...no it's not possible she's thinking about...' thought Harry. He pushed the thought out of his mind. She wouldn't want to, we just started going out. It would be rushing it.'

Hermione –, Harry started but stopped dead when Hermione leaned up and landed her lips on his neck.

Any coherent thoughts were pushed out of his head as Hermione gently nibbled the sensitive skin right below his jaw. Harry loudly coughed to cover up any loud breathing he might have been doing. Hermione pulled away to his relief and dissatisfaction.  
Finally, the car pulled into the Granger's driveway and everyone got out of the car. Once inside the house Harry and Hermione began to climb the stairs.

Guys, don't forget to brush your teeth! Mrs. Granger called up to them.

We won't, the chorused.

Once at the top of the stairs they began to walk towards the bathroom. Harry closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Hermione's middle and hugged her close. Harry pushed his hips forward and felt himself harden against her. Hermione gasped and said,

Mr. Potter! We have to stop meeting like this!

Harry groaned and captured her earlobe between his teeth.

Hermione said in wonderment. (A/N: Just think of that Liquid Ice commercial with Jessica and Ashlee Simpson heehee. Btw: the current date is Thursday September 9th, 2004. I kinda forgot about the story for a while. Just to update, I now go out with my crush from prom, isn't it great? The A/N at the top just seems a bit out of place for this time of the year.)

Harry pushed Hermione on the wall so her palms were against it. He grinded himself into her arse (hee hee: arse... i usually would say ass but, what the hey.). He brought his lips to her neck and she squeaked and sighed. Hermione's eyes brushed over her watch. It read 11:30PM. She shimmied out from under him causing him to gasp.

Harry started until she shoved her watch under his nose.

Not until midnight, was her reply.

Harry groaned in frustration as she skipped into the bathroom. Hermione stood in front of the sink and brushed her teeth and watched in amusement as Harry tried to shoot evil glares her way with a mouth full of foam.

You're an evil, evil woman, Hermione, he said but he had a little smirk.

Goodnight, Harry, Hermione said as she walked out, not hesitating to turn off the light as she closed the door, leaving Harry in the dark (both physically and figuratively).

Hermione lay awake in bed smiling to herself, unable to catch a quick nap for she was too excited to even close her eyes. _Are Harry and I really going to do... what I think we're going to do?_ She thought. _Just shut up and let whatever happens happen._ Just then her watched beeped, signaling the twelve o' clock hour and she got up and quietly slipped out of her bedroom.

Harry twiddled the bedsheets as his mind, while blissfully blank, was nervously buzzing with uncertainties and what-ifs. _Well... what ever happens will happen. It's not like anything is going to completely change our lives forever._ he thought. _Ah, but what if it does, Harry? Buzz off, brain. _Suddenly, Harry saw a rather female-shaped shadow pass in the dim hallway. As quietly as Hermione, he tip-toed out of the room.

Silently, hand in hand, Harry and Hermione walked through to the back of the library. They stood in front of the portrait, shared a brief glance, and smiled. Then Harry stepped forward, held the portrait's frame open, and let Hermione climb in first. Then he took one last look around, climbed in after her, and shut the portrait closed.

Little did they know, someone was lurking behind a bookcase. _Two_ someone's I should say. Two someone's they knew _very_ well.

We have to stop them! a female's voice whispered urgently.

The two figures crept into the darkness. One slowly opened the portrait and warm candlelight spilled from inside. The other raised its wand...

This chapter may be ending. But the chaos that started that night is far from over.

A/N: Nice.....thought you were gonna get more sex, eh? Dirty minded people. Ah well, you might get some later on. Well the chapter took long enough. Are you confused? Yes? Well, good, because so am I. Hahahaha, just kidding with ya. REVIEW OR DIE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Helter Skelter.

(love to all the ppl: chennelle, deshaun, candice, chenezza, melanie, anyone else reading and/or reviewing this and, last but damn well not least, clifton i love you sweetie ;-))

btw: sorry if i left anyone from home out, i still luv all y'all. heh heh.


End file.
